


Of Rings and Promises

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [25]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood before her, a beautifully understated diamond ring pinched between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rings and Promises

"Marry me."

Beckett's eyes widened as she looked into Castle's eyes. He stood before her, a beautifully understated diamond ring pinched between his fingers. It was exactly the kind of engagement ring she'd dreamed of having.

"Kate," his voice was strained with quiet desperation as her silence lengthened. "I love you. Marry me. Please."

Her gaze flicked back and forth between his eyes and the ring, and her breathing sped up. "Castle..." Her slight discomfort colored her tone, and the hopeful light in his clear blue eyes started to dim. "I love you, too," she whispered, and her hand reached up to cup his cheek. "But..." She shook her head, her brow furrowing.

"Kate?" He sounded heart-broken. "I want to spend my life with you."

She sighed his name and leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a slow, lingering kiss. "So do I," she breathed. She met his gaze steadily as she settled back on her heels. "But... You know everything about me, Castle." His expression showed his confusion. She continued. "You know what makes me laugh and what makes me cry. You know what scares me. You know the nightmares that wake me up at night. You know my body and my mind and my soul. You've seen everything that I am. But I... I can't say the same."

His voice was rough as he replied, "I don't understand."

Her thumb brush across his cheekbone before she slid her fingers into his hair. "I know who you are on the surface. And I know some of who you are deep inside. I know you're a good man. I know I love you. And I know you love me. I know you would never hurt me, and I know you would do anything for the people you love. I know so much about your behavior, but I don't know the whys of it. You've looked into my soul and I'm glad for it. I just want a chance to see yours, first."

He seemed to wilt before her, curling his fingers around the ring, hiding it in his fist.

"I'm not saying no," she told him softly. "I'm saying not yet. Keep that ring, Castle. You'll be putting it on my finger one day." She leaned up and kissed him again, whispering, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel/second chapter available over at Fanfiction.net, written by Laura Picken. www.fanfiction.net/s/9047759/2/Of-Rings-and-Promises


End file.
